In the abyss
by gcho
Summary: tass and rAIstlin meet in the Abyss - crazyness
1. They meet again

A/N: haha yay! I'm finally correcting this thing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing... so sad...

* * *

Raistlin hung on the hard onyx wall, bound in chains three feet thick. He moaned in pain as he remembered the night before. As always, the Dark Queen glided into the room, followed by her dark legions. As she took on her human form, Raistlin could not look at her. Her dark beauty was so overwhelming. Any mortal man who gazed into those perfect oval eyes and those full, rich lips, was consumed with a burning desire.

She looked at Raistlin in the eyes and asked, "So, you mocked me and tried to defeat me. You did not win though, did you? Your strength failed you at the end, o you stupid wretch! You did not deserve god-hood. You only cared for your power. Your strength. Well, they did not save you in the end!" With that the Dark Queen changed into a five-headed dragon and slashed his abdomen. Blood poured out of his stomach and his entrails dangled out like corrupted vines. Raistlin screamed out in pain and fury. He had been so close. Until that stupid, yet so loving brother of his...

'No matter. It's too late now,' Raistlin thought. The Dark Queen looked at Raistlin in the eye. Four of her five heads were writhing in anger and fury. She called down a black cloud that hindered Raistlin's sight. Her piercing eyes studied Raistlin closely. Though he could not see those eyes he knew all ten of them were staring intently at him.

"Call down your magic!" the Dark Queen hissed. "What happened to your magic?" She taunted him, circled him calling him names.

"I pity you. But I hate you. I will capture your stupid nephew and torture him as I torture you. Your foolish pride has doomed your nephew. The magic has left Krynn. I have stolen it. Soon, yes. Very soon, I will enter Krynn and make it mine! My ignorant brother Paladine will bow down to me. Him, and all the others, they will grovel at my feet for mercy. But will they get it? No," she shrieked and laughed with glee. "I can taste victory so near. So close. You, who have been my downfall once, will help me rise. Through you, and your foolish nephew, I will conquer Krynn!"

'No,' thought Raistlin. 'That will not happen.'


	2. of bacon and evil queens

A/N: heheh I'm finally fixing this! btw, I have horrible spelling and grammar... sorry!

Disclaimer: nothing is mine...

* * *

As Raistlin hung there and pondered over what to do, a familiar face hovered across from his head. 'What kind of a plan would Takhisis have for him and Pallin?' Raistlin thought. "Hello there Raistlin!" squealed a tiny little voice. 

"Gee! What are you doing with your insides falling out? Aren't your insides supposed to stay... INSIDE? Hahahaha! Can you make my insides fall out? It must be very interesting!"

"W-what... The...?" stammered Raistlin. "T-t-asslehoff? Tasslehoff BURRFOOT?"

"HELLO! WAKE UP AND SMELL THE BACON, or what ever else you eat here... What do you eat here any way Raistlin?" inquired Tasslehoff.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE ABYSS?" yelled Raistlin.

"I should ask you the same question! You see, Pallin, you know, your nephew. He's MUCH nicer than you are Raistlin. You should learn to be more like him. Did you know that everyone"

"YES! YES! YES! That is very interesting! What were you saying about Pallin?" asked an exasperated Raistlin.

"It was VERY rude of you to interrupt Raistlin. You should learn some manners. O yea! Pallin. What was I saying about Pallin anyway?" asked Tasslehoff.

"OH MY GOODNESS! What kind of an IDIOT are you!" yelled Raistlin. "You were telling me why you came here."

"O yes! NOW I remember. If you had only said that sooner. Tsk, tsk, Raislin. I expected better of you. Now... let's see... We were walking down the road to Flint's house... You remember Flint right? Yes well, we were going there to see him and tell him some VERY interesting stuff. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, I saw a bliding black light! Can you see a blinding black light? Would a black light be blinding? Hummmmm..."

"Would you get back to the story, p-l-e-a-s-e?" Raistlin asked sarcasticly.

"Yea. Sure! So I saw this BIG black light and then in the black cloud, I should say, I saw this terrible, but VERY beautiful face! She was so pretty and I wanted to touch her, but suddenly in my head I heard, 'Touch me kender and you will freeze and you will not live to draw your next breath. Your body will freeze from toes to your hair. You will die. Slowly, painfully.' I thought that might be VERY interesting, but then I decided I wanted to live, so I didn't touch her. I wanted to though. It looked so fun. Any way, she said something to me that sounded like magical gibberish. It was something you would say! It was something like, 'Nargnsht, sorkesht, nargnsht, glek. Nargnsht, sorkesht, nargnsht, leksko' Yea. That's what it sounded like. Do you know what that means?" asked Tass. Raistlin's face paled. He started to shiver and moan.

"Yes, Tass. Unfortunately, I know what that means. She has called him into the abyss," Raistlin gasped out.

"Her plan! It's in motion!" "Yes, that sounds very interesting, but... Oh MY GOSH! HER PLAN? NO ONE TOLD ME OF A PLAN! I wanna know Raistlin! TELL ME!" Tass shouted excitedly.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID KENDER!" Raistlin harshly whispered. "Shut up! How did you get here! Tell me what you did!"

"Well, you see, as much as I didn't want to die, I really wanted to know what she was chanting and murmuring and if that would lead to some new adventure! I figured even with me gone, Flint would do okay and he'd have all you to help him. So..." he grinned sheepishly, "I touched the cloud, you see," he added hurridly, "I didn't touch her, just the cloud she was in. So then suddenly, I was whisked into this deep dark black cloud, I NEVER want to go in another one, and suddenly I was here! Floating right in front of you!" finished Tass.

"Stupid Kender. You made a big mistake," said a black shadow. "You will pay." Tasslehoff thought it was Raistlin, so he said, "Stop trying to scare me Raistlin. I won't pay anything!" Tass looked at Raistlin and saw his face had become even paler. Tass turned around.


	3. unfinished mumbo jumbo

A/N: this chapter is unfinished. just wanted to try this edit program i was working on... not working...

Disclaimer: nothing

* * *

As Tass turned around, he saw the biggest, blackest, _thing_ looming in front of him. The room started to darken, until it was pitch black. Tass gasped and started to squeal.

"Wow, Raistlin! I've never been in pitch black before!" he shouted. "So this is what it's like!"

As he was waving his hand in front of his eyes, to see if he could see them, he felt his feet stiffen. Slowly, but surely, the rest of his body began to freeze. Strangely, his head was not affected. Because of this small convenience, he could still breathe, talk and hear. As he stared at the big, black form, it clicked something in his memory. The cloud!

"Raistlin! Raistlin!" he started to yell, "The black thing! It's the cloud I poked! I remember those freaky red eyes! RAISTLIN!" Before he could finish, he fell.

Raistlin started to grow worried, as he hadn't heard Tass move or talk for a while. He too saw glowing red eyes, but instead of becoming fascinated, he grew cold with fear. He, however, did not start yelling like the kender, but remained calm and cool.

"So, you have come back, Takhisis," he said, smiling grimly. The Dark Queen slashed her claw in the air


End file.
